Delirios
by Kirtash R
Summary: Ginny Weasley no puede superar su pasado y sus ansias de reencontrarse con Tom Ryddle la consumen hasta llegar al borde su propia locura. Presa de su propia obsesión, Ginny jamás volverá a ser quien era.  Reescribiendola


**Titulo: **Delirios.

**Pareja: **Tom Sorvolo Ryddle & Ginny Molly Weasley, con un ligero toque de Harry Potter.

**Resumen:** Ginny Weasley no puede superar su pasado y sus ansias de reencontrarse con Tom Ryddle la consumen hasta llegar al borde su propia locura. Presa de su propia obsesión, Ginny jamás volverá a ser quien era.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminaba con su flameante cabellera pelirroja danzando en él aire buscando un rincón en Hogwarts donde poder estar tranquila consigo misma, buscaba paz, pero no la obtenía.

Las burlas y risas de la mayoría de alumnos se habían elevado en un nivel que no bastaba con ignorarlas –como le había recomendado Luna-, terminaron clavándosele en su mente tan profundo como lo hace un clavo a una pared.

Al fin había logrado salir del aula de clases bajo la mirada atenta de varios alumnos, pero los profesores que estaban presentes ignoraban la situación: quizás muchos lo hayan olvidado, y quizás otros simplemente lo ignoraban, pero no ella, ella simplemente no podía olvidar a su mentor, a su amigo, a su compañero…

- ¡Allá va la rechazada!- escuchó cerca de ella, mientras que unas risas se extendían por los pasillos, sabiendo perfectamente que era una burla dirigida a su persona.

**_Ignóralos…_**

Sabía que estaba haciéndose daño a sí misma tomando cada palabra dirigida hacia su persona, pero no podía cambiar, su necesidad de estar cerca de alguien que le brindara un poco de apoyo la cegó por un tiempo y su carácter fuerte se había debilitado más de lo que ella quería, aguantando la burla y humillación.

Cuando salió al exterior con unos cuantos ausentes pasos logró llegar a su lugar favorito; la orilla del lago negro.

Un lugar en el que podía apreciar la puesta de sol y ver cómo se escondía tras las montañas y verde prado que se apreciaban en el horizonte, donde podía ver las nubes grises que se estaban avecinando en ese momento hacia el colegio. Donde la luna ya comenzaba a salir para darle paso a la noche estrellada, luego de que el anaranjado crepúsculo terminara.

¿Sería hermoso para otra persona? Sería perfecto, pero no, no para ella.

El césped estaba frío y un poco húmedo pero le dio lo mismo, eso era lo de menos.

Paz, tranquilidad, eran unas pocas características que había sentido ese último tiempo y necesitaba encontrarlas pronto, muy pronto.

Se inclinó un poco del césped sujetándose de su gastada mochila para poder apreciar mejor el reflejo que otorgaba el lago de ella.

Si, ahí se encontraba Ginny con su aspecto infeliz y demacrado, personalmente, no dejaría que sus padres la vieran en ese estado ni sus hermanos -pero al parecer- poco le importaba ella a su familia.

Ginny llevó un dedo a la helada superficie tratando de tocar su reflejo pero sólo encontró que las aguas se movieron lentamente, en ondas de expansión. Ella se inclinó un poco más, notando sus rasgos y cómo su cabellera pelirroja le caía por su cuello y su cintura, sus ojos chocolate contrastaban magníficamente con su pálida tez blanca, su nariz, pequeñita y refinada, era una herencia poco común de los Weasley, si, ella siempre era la diferente.

¿Por qué lloras, Ginny? Se preguntó a sí misma la joven mientras elevaba la vista al cielo, para luego cerrar los ojos de golpe evitando así que las lágrimas descendieran por su rostro.

Si, este dolor que sentía recorrer su cuerpo no era dolor provocado por producto de una caída, o un golpe físico, sino que era un dolor encerrado en la mente y en el corazón, la clase de dolor que era silencioso, interno, acallado, el que te carcome internamente y que te impide expresarlo, ni siquiera con tu mejor amigo, porque nadie lo entendería, nadie pasó lo que ella, nadie, nadie.

A los pocos segundos se percató del error que estaba cometiendo y de lo que diría Él acerca ese nuevo comportamiento que ella estaba teniendo.

¿Por qué te volviste así? Se preguntó a sí misma.

_En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba sentada en el lugar más apartado sin un motivo en especial, solo quería descansar del ajetreado día de clases. _

_Minutos después entraron Ron y Hermione a través del retrato de la sala común, como era típico, discutiendo cualquier trivialidad que se les presentara. _

_Hasta que a los minutos entro él, Harry Potter, que con unos pasos la estancia se inundó de una extraña fragancia, según percibió Ginny. Él se acercó a sus dos amigos con una extraña sonrisa y Ginny levantó la mirada esperando que el silencio de la habitación se rompiera con sus palabras._

- _¿Y bien?- escuchó la mandona voz de Hermione Granger aguardando la respuesta de su amigo de ojos verdes._

- _Volví con Cho- confirmó éste con una sonrisa que dejó a Ginny estática e inmóvil en su asiento._

- _Me alegro por ti, hermano, pero ¿qué harás con Ginny? Mi hermana te profesa amor hace cuatro años - reclamó Ron, y Ginny, acalorada y avergonzada, deseó salir de allí lo más pronto posible._

- _Ginny es como mi hermana menor y yo amo a Cho- dijo éste, hablando como si le restara importancia al asunto. _

_Ron se había levantado del asiento alegando que tenía que ir a buscar algo, Harry se quedó solo con Hermione y le cuchicheó lo siguiente:_

_- Pobre Ron si cree que tengo posibilidades con esa niña mimada de Ginny, es una estúpida, Hermione, en serio, no es más que una inútil que trata de refugiarse en alguien más, yo no estoy para tales prestaciones-. _

**_Te enseñé a no ser débil…_**

Le murmuró una vez hace cuatro años atrás, la voz de su amigo Ryddle en su oído dándole palabras de aliento cuando ella decaía en un profundo estado depresivo.

Ginny se encogió de rodillas, rogando suavemente que nadie que pasara por allí escuchara esas palabras de aliento que le ayudaban a recobrar un poco de fuerza.

**_Te mostré que en este mundo estás sola…_**

Sacó de su gastada mochila un diario encuadernado de cuero negro, páginas amarillentas escritas por ella misma, no por él.

Era lógico que no era aquel diario que ella recordaba perfectamente, pero había comprado ese a escondidas de su familia, todo para que no comenzaran a pensar que estaba bajo los 'efectos e influencias' de Tom Ryddle.

Ella siempre lo ocultaba y lo cargaba consigo a todas partes, a donde fuera, sin excepción.

Escuchó unas pisadas detrás de ella e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su rostro secando cualquier rastro de lágrimas sospechosas, lo más seguro es que fuera Colin Creevey o quizás Luna Lovegood que la seguía en todo momento con la patética excusa de que eran amigas, bueno, algo parecido eran.

Pero nuevamente se equivocaba, era él, aquel insoportable niño que vivió acorralándola con la mirada y haciéndola sentir más miserable de lo que se había sentido nunca jamás.

- Te vi a lo lejos- saludó Harry con tranquilidad posando los verdes e intensos ojos en Ginny- ¿Por qué has llorado?- preguntó.

- Yo - enfatizó Ginny, rabiosa-. No lloro por nadie- aclaró, mientras posaba su mirada en el bosque oscuro, que a pesar de guardar criaturas peligrosas en su interior, se apreciaba magnifico con los rayos claros de la luna atravesando las espesas ramas, a lo lejos, las luces del castillo ya estaban prendidas, Ginny ni se había percatado del cambio.

**_No seas débil pequeña, yo aprendí a no depender, ni vivir preocupado, jamás, por otros…_**

- ¿Es porqué tu padre está en el hospital?- volvió a preguntar Harry, sentándose a su lado con despreocupación, hizo el ademán de tomarle su mano.

- El se recuperará- dijo despreocupada Ginny, recogiendo su mano para depositarla en su pierna evitando que éste la tomara, si es que tenía la intención.

- ¿Entonces, es por qué estoy con Cho?- insistió el mirándola.

- Tú realmente piensas que estoy celosa- confirmó la pelirroja atónita.- ¿De quién?- inquirió ella fijando sus ojos en Potter que ahora rehuía su mirada.- Dejando la patética excusa de Chang, dime, ¿A qué vienes, se te perdió algo?'

Harry se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que Ginny lo hacía, justo en ese momento una ráfaga de aire le levitó un poco su cabello desordenándolo más de lo que habitualmente era el cabello de ambos.

- Pero pensé que estás así porque tú sabes que estoy con Cho- reprochó éste, abriendo sus brazos con desesperación como tratando de que Ginny entendiera, dando énfasis.

- Me convenzo cada vez más de tu patológica sensación de ser siempre el centro de atención- espetó Ginny, observando cómo las luces del castillo la iluminaban. -No pienses, te lo ruego, que mi nueva actitud gira en torno a tu vida, yo, hace mucho dejé de quererte y me avergüenza pensar que un día osé poner mis ojos en ti, me das asco- Harry retrocedió unos pasos al oírla hablar.

**_Excelente, Ginny. Tú dominas, tú aprendes a manejarte por ti misma. _**

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?- interrogó el joven con una fuerte voz demostrando que él era el hombre en esa discusión.

Harry se acercó más a ella con un aspecto dominante y ella, como impulso, retrocedió un paso con una ligera expresión asustada, luego, un extraño y poco usual relámpago resonó a la distancia, Ginny supo que fue más como un gruñido o un reto de parte de **él**.

**_No cedas terreno. Eso le hará creer que él_** **_manda, Ginny._**

- ¿Es que no lo ves, Potter?- preguntó ella fríamente, tal y como **él** le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres que vea? Estás diferente, no eres esa niña que…- Ginny se rió, negó con la cabeza provocando que su pelirroja cabellera se agitara en el aire y que se distinguiera en la oscuridad de la noche levemente iluminada por las antorchas del castillo.

- Yo hace mucho tiempo deje de ser la niña de la casa- notificó irónica.- Y no necesito que venga un cualquiera a recordarme algo que para mí está, y seguirá, enterrado muy lejos de aquí. No necesito que vengas aquí a aparentar tu preocupación por mi cuando en realidad sólo soy para tus preciados ojos una mimosa estúpida que no sabe hacer nada excepto que seguirte ¿no?. A veces no entiendo tu fascinación de hacerte el que ha perdido demasiado en ésta vida demostrando tu incompetencia ante los demás ojos de la gente, el humilde, la típica persona que ha perdido a sus padres y que está solo en éste mundo sin ni una sola persona que le pueda comprender- Harry no decía nada.- Te he escuchado muchas veces hablar con las demás personas contando tus problemas para hacerles sentir lástima, gritándole a mi hermano como si creyeras que es tu guardaespaldas, hablando de mi con Hermione, escuché cuando dijiste que no serías tú quien se reconciliaría con él, que yo era una… una… ¿Para qué decirlo? Lloras pequeño imbécil sobre tus padres a los cuales ni míseramente conociste, pero te equivocas, tu dolor de familia, no se comparará jamás como el de perder bruscamente el amor y el aprecio que tu familia tenía por ti, amor muerto en vida, dime ¿se compara? No, Potter, hace mucho tiempo que tú desapareciste de mi lista, y junto a ella borraste a mi amigo, a mi compañero y a la única persona que supo quererme, por eso te odio, me das a-s-c-o -gritó.

Ginny se dio media vuelta sabiendo que él comprendería a quien se refería ella.

- ¡El te controló, él jamás te quiso ni nunca buscó tu amistad, Voldemort te controló para matarme!- reprochó el chico, casi aterrorizado.

**_No dejes que te intimiden con palabras. Tú debes conocer sus puntos débiles y atácalos._**

- Por un solo día, déjate de hacer esos ridículos reproches, Potter. Asienta cabeza, el mundo no gira, y no girará jamás alrededor de ti- Ginny tomó del suelo su gastada mochila y sin esperar otra respuesta del niño-que-vivió se alejó del lugar con una nueva mirada en su rostro.

Entró al castillo con un paso tranquilo como si estuviera muy relajada, se sentía renovada, había logrado volver a sentirlo con ella, sintió su presencia a su lado ayudándole contra Potter.

Sin haberlo pensando se había acercado al segundo piso muy cerca del baño de niñas donde fue donde ella lo conoció. Observó a ambos lados y con su blanca mano empujó la puerta entrando a la oscura penumbra del baño de niñas, en las ventanas sucias y llenas de polvo acumulado desde hace unas buenas décadas, Ginny observó una niña fantasma con el aspecto más melancólico y depresivo que uno podía haber visto dentro de la categoría fantasmal.

Ginny se acercó hacia ella sonriendo de una manera que provocaba temor pero Myrtle no la miró, sino que comenzó a sollozar y gritando alarmada descendió de la ventana y se enfrentó a Ginny.

**_Sólo un último favor... _**_(Le pidió él hace tiempo)_

- ¿Quién hace ese ruido?- gritó la fantasma mirando a través de sus gafas con cierto temor por la expresión nueva y extraña de la cara de la pelirroja.

- ¡Vete estúpido fantasma!- bramó Ginny, haciendo que Myrtle chillara como si hubieran dejado caer una maldición encima de ella y desapareció del lugar.

Ya estando allí Ginny dejó caer al suelo su mochila haciendo que sonara fuertemente provocando un eco intenso en la estancia, se acercó a las sucias paredes y pasó una mano por ellas acariciándoles levemente como tratando de conmemorar los días en los que pasaba con Tom de compañía.

Lentamente se acercó al inservible lavadero y lo observó con atención, estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, contorneó con su dedo el símbolo de la serpiente de plata y cerró los ojos escuchando una gotera caer en un ritmo constante.

- La entrada a la cámara de los secretos- murmuró débilmente mientras se alejaba un poco para poder contemplarla en todo su esplendor.

**_Conoces cómo entrar, la pregunta es ¿lo harás?_**

Estaba ella en aquel minuto con su cuerpo físico en el baño de niñas de segundo curso, pero su mente y sus ojos, totalmente turbios estaban conmemorando todo lo que vivió, todo lo que quería ella a Tom y en el palacio mental construido por su propia mente, sintió como si un intruso estaba escondido en algún recóndito rincón, alertada, esto la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y conteniendo la respiración, escuchó unas familiares pisadas, tan familiares que no fue necesario traer de vuelta los recuerdos, porque parecían tan frescos, tan llenos de vitalidad que creyó –y efectivamente acertó- que eran verdaderos.

Se dio media vuelta en medio de la penumbra, observó su reflejo en los sucios espejos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda desde la cervical hasta bajar a la zona lumbar al mismo tiempo que sus vellos del cuerpo se erizaban producto de la tensión y el nerviosismo.

Por unos minutos se quedó atrapada en lo que le ofrecía aquel lugar, un goteo molestoso a su izquierda, el viento zumbando contra los cristales, los constantes pasos… todo jugaba en su contra.

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por su piel, y cuando volteó rápidamente tras escuchar una respiración cercana, sus esperanzas renacieron nuevamente, lo más seguro es que fuera él, que volvía.

- Tom- llamó ella cerrando los ojos, dejándose acariciar por aquella presencia que aun no se revelaba.

**_No te despidas de nadie, baja, y ven a reunirte conmigo. _**

Con tan solo mencionar su nombre, volvió a sentir aquel embargador aroma que –siempre- expedía el joven oscuro, aquel aroma tan varonil, elegante, único, fresco, misterioso, elegante.

- Quiero verte- dijo Ginny haciendo una petición, se sentía tan cautivada por la presencia de Ryddle de nuevo.

**_Siempre seré tu amigo, Ginny, siempre –aunque no quieras- estaré yo allí. _**

Tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de que esa presencia no se desvaneciera de su mente y ni del ambiente.

Una lágrima cargada de recuerdos quería deslizarse por la suave piel de su rostro, si, sonaba estúpido e infantil, pero él fue su primer verdadero amigo, su mentor, su confidente, su compañía, su consejero, su apoyo, el fue su alegría, fue su desahogo, su amor –su verdadero- amor.

**_Prometo, que algún día volveré por ti, Ginny, volveré y será solo por ti. _**

Y como típica broma cruel del destino, todo lo que sintió: su aroma, la presencia, las pisadas, desaparecieron.

- ¡No te vayas!- suplicó ella sin abrir los ojos todavía.

Myrtle había vuelto e instalada en el hueco que había antes del vitral empañado se quejó de las tuberías obstruidas del castillo.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a su cara secándose el rastro húmedo de sus mejillas, se abrazó a la mochila de segunda mano que tenía y pasó así varios minutos tratando de tranquilizarse, y cuando lo logró, se giró y salió del baño dispuesta a ir a cenar al gran comedor, no dispuesta aguantar los continuos regaños de Ronald.

**_Nunca te marches a no ser porque saliste victoriosa, si no es así, vuelve y enfréntales, Ginny. _**

De camino al gran comedor pensó en las pocos –en realidad nulos- ánimos que tenía de ver a los que siempre la miraban con desdén, ya sea por el incidente de hace un tiempo, o por el peso de su apellido.

Aun así, sintiendo que la presencia de Tom la fortalecía por dentro, camino con paso seguro hacia el gran comedor.

**_Te enseñaré a que nadie esté encima de ti..._**

Con su respingada nariz en alto y moviendo su lisa cabellera pelirroja entró al gran comedor, varias personas la observaron al entrar y luego –como si nada- continuaron con su comida.

Observó un pequeño hueco junto a Colin y se dirigió hacia él con tal de no tomar el otro puesto vacante junto al trío dorado, aunque Hermione estaba junto a ella igualmente.

- Hola Ginny- saludó Colin mientras con su varita trataba de reparar su cámara fotográfica.

- Hola- contestó ella, indiferente.

- ¿Estás bien?- inquirió el chico dejando la cámara de lado y mirándola de par en par.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- increpó Ginny sonriendo de lado, hipócrita.

- No por nada, solo preguntaba… - se zafó Colin pensando en que se notaba mucho su preocupación por la chica.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Ginny: Si estaba bien, era cierto, ¿Por qué no habría ella de estar bien?

¡Maldita sea! Lo necesitaba, quería a Tom ya, junto a ella, si, era cierto, no estaba nada bien, se sentía como una muñeca –de las que tenía cuando niña- frágil y que al menor movimiento se romperían en mil pedazos para jamás volver a juntarse.

- Come algo más, Ginny- la sonsacó de sus pensamientos la voz de su hermano, Ronald.

- No tengo hambre- rebatió la pelirroja.

Ella miró su plato, una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro y lo apartó escrupulosa.

- ¡Te dije que comieras algo ya que estás muy delgada, Ginny, hazlo!- ordenó su hermano furioso.

**_Te dirán muchas cosas, pero no hagas caso, creerán que eres débil._**

- Te he dicho: que no tengo hambre- repitió mordaz la chica, sin darse cuenta, su voz calló a los demás que hablaban.

Las orejas de Ronald de pusieron coloradas debido al bajón de Ginny.

- ¡Estás demasiado delgada y pálida, pelirroja!- debatió Ronald apuntándola.

Ginny Weasley lo miró por un par de segundos, jugó con su tenedor mientras empujaba la comida hacia el otro extremo del plato haciendo un total caso omiso de lo que decía su hermano, ella estaba en aquel momento en un rincón desértico dentro del palacio de su mente.

- Esto es enteramente culpa tuya Deán Thomas, si tuvieras la más mínima decencia de dejar a mi hermana en paz, ella no estaría así- reprochó casi gritando Ron dirigiéndose al chico que estaba sentado al lado de Justin, mientras aprovechaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

La chica apretó los dientes con rabia ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para hablar como si ella fuera propiedad suya?

- Ron tiene razón, Ginny. ¿Por qué estás así últimamente?- inquirió Hermione, dejando su plato de comida a un lado, seguidamente, le colocó una mano en su hombro como si le diera permiso para hablar.

Ginny, escéptica ante esta situación, se movió bruscamente para luego quitarse la mano de Hermione con un manotazo.

¿Qué van a saber ellos por qué uno se encuentra de ésta forma? Ninguno de los presentes tiene la más mínima idea del por qué. ¿Por qué acaso ellos saben que es despreciar y amar al mismo tiempo a alguien que tu sabes que su destino no es junto a ti? Un destino prohibido, para almas tan diferentes, para sentimientos tan mutuos.

Si, Tom, sé que si estuvieras aquí a mi lado susurrándome al oído lo que debería hacer en ésta situación lo más probable es que me digas que soy una chiquilla atormentada y estúpida.

Pero tú eres como el agua, sin ella no puedo seguir viviendo, sin ti, soy una muerta en vida, y, yo, te necesito más que nunca.

- ¿Me escuchas, niña?- dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella levantó la vista. - Tú me decepcionas, sabía que siempre fuiste diferente a los demás Weasley, pero tu comportamiento es insólito, como hermana tú me has decepcionado.

- Mama me aprobará estas medidas, si, sería lo mejor con alguien como tu: no tendrás más novios y te quedarás todas las tardes en la torre haciendo tus deberes correspondientes, y no hay más Quidditch ¿me oyes?- ordenó Ron, cual los celos lo enloquecían.

¡Quería gritar, quería marcharse, quería olvidar, quería sentir, quería a Ronald… matarlo!

Sentía como si un fuego –más poderoso que nunca- recorría todo su cuerpo quemando todo a su paso, la ira y la impotencia, sus mejillas lejos de colorarse palidecieron, sus ojos chocolates que antes brillaban con el inocente fulgor de niña, ahora destellan oscuros reflejos.

En medio de su desesperación, se llevó ambas manos a cada oído correspondiente y se tapó sus orejas para evitar escuchar el murmullo de varias voces que zumbaban a su alrededor, pero como si fuera una mala pasada, la voz de Ronald se amplificó en su mente, y resonó estridente.

- ¡QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES!- gritó Ron, la gente los miraba con atención y además no había ningún profesor presente para llamarle la atención.

Dispuesta a no soportar humillaciones, y menos prestarse para ser el trapo quita estrés de Ronald, se levantó de su asiento ignorando al imbécil de su hermano. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a marcharse él le tomó sus cosas y se las arrebató en un estúpido acto de retenerla.

Desde su puesto –y muy silencioso- Harry observaba con audacia cada uno de los movimientos de Ginny, la moralidad por la cual él se regía le indicaba qué como caballero debía de intervenir inmediatamente para apaciguar el malgenio de Ronald, pero se sorprendió que cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, con la mirada, Ginny Weasley le detuvo en el acto.

- Quiero que todos sepan que mi hermana no está d-i-s-p-o-n-i-b-le para los que quieran amistad con ella, quiero que la dejen en paz- advirtió Ron mirando de soslayo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ginny no decía absolutamente nada. Seguía en un estado de confusión y aún trataba de averiguar que era aquel fuego rabioso que sentía recorrer su cuerpo.

**_Se llama humillación, Ginny. Sale de allí, ven conmigo. Estoy aquí, esperándote. _**

Como si una campana hubiera retumbado dentro de su mente, la chica se sintió renacer. Aquella frase, aquella nueva frase sintió que alguien se la susurraba al oído, no era una memoria de años atrás, era nueva, totalmente nueva.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sentía un aliento fresco tan próxima a ella que la nueva energía que sentía la renovó.

Todos esperaban una respuesta de la chica, y Ginny la dio:

- No, Weasley. No necesito un maldito niñero- respondió, impasible.

Su tono de voz congeló a los presentes, muchos curiosos direccionaron su mirada a la pelirroja que encaraba a Ronald –su hermano- sin pavor.

- ¿Qué me has dicho, estúpida malagradecida?- quiso saber el ultimo varón Weasley.

**_Eres admirable, no dejes que te manden pequeña. Ellos creen que son tus dueños. _**

- Dije…- Ginny avanzó unos cuantos pasos, en menos de un segundo había tomado a su hermano de la túnica y lo jaló hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro que estaba estupefacto.- Qué no necesito un petulante ególatra tras mi vigilándome cada paso sin que él esté ahí metiendo sus narices en lo mío. No sé si tu diminuto cerebro es lo suficiente activo para qué entiendas lo que te digo, Weasley, pero te lo advierto, un sólo paso más o mirada que lleves hacia mi persona y será lo último que podrás ver antes de abandonar este patético mundo en el cual tú estás envuelto- amenazó con tranquilidad.

Ginny lo soltó con brusquedad haciendo que el chico diera torpes pasos hacia atrás en busca de equilibrio mientras se frotaba su cuello.

Inmune a las miradas ajenas, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir, cuando una delgada mano la detuvo del brazo impidiéndole avanzar como Ginny deseaba.

Se volteó rabiosa, allí estaba Hermione mirándola con preocupación al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, claro, como si la pelirroja hubiera cometido un asesinato.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esto? Exijo que le pidas disculpas a tu hermano y que aceptes lo que él te dice- reprochó Hermione apretando su brazo causándole dolor.

**_Prepara con cautela lo que vas a decir… _**

- Él no necesita tu defensa- ironizó ella tratando de no lastimar a Hermione.

Le apretaba su brazo con más fuerza de la que necesitaba, Ginny se separó bruscamente y se libero, pero la sabihonda y presuntuosa Granger la volvió a retener mientras le hablaba tal cual un amo a su esclavo.

Fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Ginny, te lo dije, pídele perdón a tu hermano y a mí!- ordenó.

Con su brazo derecho libre, Ginny metió la mano a su bolsillo y de allí sacó su varita de segunda mano, la cual con una rápida floritura se hallaba bajo el mentón de Hermione presionando con fuerza.

**_Piensa en su debilidad, Ginny, y ataca. _**

- Y yo… Ahora te digo que cierres esa boca que tienes…- siseó la pelirroja furiosa, Hermione la observaba desafiante.- Ahora, suéltame mi brazo asquerosa perra sangre sucia- insultó.

Atónita, la componente del trío dorado la soltó con delicadeza.

Complacida –y sin medir consecuencias de parte del colegio- salió del gran comedor en medio del silencio, juró escuchar unos vítores de parte de Slytherin y prejuicios del resto.

**_Siempre serás observada, pero las miradas no importan. _**

El camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor fue tortuoso, repleto de lágrimas y dolor.

¿Se lamentaba por lo recién sucedido? No, ella no se arrepentiría jamás por sus acciones pasadas –ya qué por mucho que le dolieran- nada en éste mundo era casualidad y todo sucedía por algo.

La dama gorda –que debía de estar en su retrato- había dejado un mensaje de que había ido a tomar té con su amiga del séptimo piso y que volvería a la finalización de la cena.

Ginny se pegó a la pared y se dejó deslizar por ella hasta que estuvo con su cuerpo prácticamente arrodillado en el suelo frío, escuchó unos pasos, no levantó su cabeza para ver quién era, tenía una idea bastante acertada al respecto.

- Levántate, Ginny. Me sorprende verte aquí, después de todo tu acto, ¿No deberías estar rogando junto a Voldemort?- espetó el niño de ojos verdes, indiferente.

**_Y recuerda, los que atacan una vez, vuelven otra vez… _**

Ajena a lo dicho, se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, lo miró sin ninguna expresión facial y camino hacia un punto desconocido.

- No me importaría ver de nuevo tu fabulosa máscara, claro qué, después del espectáculo del gran comedor tu verdadero yo ya se dio a conocer- finalizó el chico aplaudiendo irónico, Ginny se dio media vuelta.

- Di las cosas más claras, Potter- sentenció la pelirroja confundida.- No necesito tenerte aquí para ver estás ridiculeces.

Más enfadada, levantó la vista para encararlo –de una vez por todas- pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al chico con lágrimas muy disimuladas en sus ojos, ocultos por las gafas redondas.

- Te está controlando, pequeña, al igual que en segundo año- explicó Harry.- Se qué quieres ir donde él, pero su mal se propagará y nosotros te perderemos por siempre- intentó convencer el niño de ojos verdes.

Se acercó a ella y antes de poder reaccionar, la enfundó en un abrazo donde apenas le permitió moverse, el chico parecía deseoso de hacerlo, así que por eso no se separó –y en el fondo- ella también necesitaba aquella corta muestra de aprecio.

- No quiero que te vayas de nuestro lado, el te puede destruir- rebatió Harry.

**_Ginny, supongo qué asumes que yo te amo ¿no? _**

- Yo lo amo Harry, a él, sí, al mismo ser que todos repudian excepto yo, yo lo amo y lo seguiré haciendo- dijo Ginny, con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada, morirás!- replicó el chico en un intento desesperado.

- ¡Tu eres quién no entiende! ¡El no vendrá jamás por mí, tú te encargaste de separarlo de mí y de hacer cada siguiente día de mi vida tan mísero que la muerte me parecía el descanso más adecuado para todo lo que sentía!- gritó Ginny desesperada-.

En un estúpido intento desesperado –y de alivio- Harry la separó lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara –aun así- sus labios y narices se rozaban provocándole cosquillas en su pálida piel, y –haciendo acopio de su tontera- el chico terminó la distancia entre ambos para poder sumirse en un desesperado beso en que los sentimientos hermanables fueron opacados por la depresión y la desesperación -un beso que lejos de ser romántico y placentero- fue para aliviar la presión que sus cuerpos cargaban.

**_Si el sentimiento no es recíproco, no me interesa, yo tengo suficiente para ambos. _**

Asco, repulsión, dominio, cobardía, dolor, ardor, tristeza, inferioridad, traición, abnegación, ultraje, desesperación: una corta lista de lo qué le pasó por su mente mientras besaba a Harry Potter en un sustento desesperado para poder aliviar lo que sentía.

- Ven conmigo- susurró una fría tercera voz, sintió prácticamente el aliento de ésta en su oído hablándole.

Abrió los ojos asustada, se separó del sorprendido y anonadado Potter y lo miró crudamente por varios segundos.

**_Podremos estar juntos, ven, ven por favor. _**

- Con un simple beso no se arreglará jamás el mundo- sentenció ella fríamente- Y si así fuera, ojalá que todo fuera así de fácil pero no lo es.

**_Pequeña, ven aquí. _**

Se alejó del chico quién la dejó marchar sin protestar, se sentía completamente confundida y depresiva; quería una escapatoria de tal vida lo antes posible.

Sus pies parecían tener vida propia que la llevaban entre los pasillos sin su mente ser consciente de por cual lugar del castillo de Hogwarts estaba caminando, se detuvo solamente cuando frente a ella apareció una puerta de ébano negro y cuales puertas se encontraban entreabiertas.

- Quiero morir, moriría por ti- murmuró Ginny en un estado de ensoñación, estaba cómo en estado de shock debido a los eventos pasados.

**_Y cuando sepas la verdad, nos reuniremos... _**

Empujó ambas puertas para poder entrar, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la poca –por no decir escasa- iluminación que había en el recinto.

Cuando se adentró en el húmedo y lúgubre ambiente que ofrecía la estancia, tropezó con sus propios pies y antes de caer al suelo puso sus dos manos para evitar golpear otra parte de su cuerpo.

Cómo si el golpe pudo haber activado algo dentro de ella, allí, con el mugroso suelo y su impecable cabellera pelirroja, se sintió derrumbar.

- No llores más por favor- pidió alguien, su voz sonó como si rogase.

Las pisadas de ese alguien se aproximaron a Ginny, la pelirroja aun en el suelo con sus ojos fuertemente apretados recibió una cálida ola de un intenso aroma varonil, pero ahora no lo reconocía.

- Vete Potter- espetó la chica, sollozando.

- Potter ya no nos molestará, mi Ginny- prometió un chico, agachado junto a Ginny.

- ¡No molestes!- gritó la pelirroja aun sollozando.

- Soy yo pequeña, verdaderamente yo, lo prometí: tarde o temprano vendría por ti- recitó el.

Ante estas palabras recién dichas, la chica levantó su mirada llena de sucia tierra, sus ojos color chocolate mostraban la verdadera desesperación interiormente, sus labios y rostro pálido tenía marcado el camino de las lágrimas derramadas.

- Imposible- logró decir después de mucho tiempo contemplando la imagen frente a ella.- ¿Fantasma?- preguntó inocente, recia a creer lo que –realmente- veía.

- Soy real, no soy un recuerdo, estoy totalmente vivo dentro de ti, como siempre lo he estado- dijo Tom Ryddle mientras quitaba los mechones caídos del rostro de la chica.

- Te necesité tanto… - murmuró ella recobrándose de la impresión.

- Lo sé- contestó el joven mientras sacaba su varita.

- ¡No me hagas nada!- gritó Ginny cubriéndose con ambos brazos a modo de protegerse.

- No seas tontita, he venido por ti, no te dejaré irte con nadie más que no sea yo- sentenció cauteloso.

Agitó su varita hacia la pelirroja, sintió como sin rayo de vapor hubiera pasado por ella y luego se dio cuenta que había limpiado su rostro sucio con un hechizo.

Se paró del suelo con su ayuda, estrechando su mano fría contra su ardiente piel, lo contempló tratando de ver si él era el verdadero chico del por cual lloró y extraño por meses, pero por más que lo mirara, no dejaba de pensar que realmente era él: más alto que lo correspondiente para su edad, de intensos y oscuros ojos verdes –con finas trazas rojas- satánicos, piel con tanto color cómo un muerto y rasgos demasiado guapos para ser cierto.

Casi desvalida, se dejó apoyar en el pecho del chico –y una vez allí- aspiró su aroma varonil y único que tanto había deseado sentir.

Tenía que ser un sueño, tenía que serlo; cerraría los ojos y los volvería a abrir para darse cuenta de que solamente era una –maldita- alucinación mental.

**_Y cuando nos reunamos, tú vendrás conmigo…_**

Pero no lo era.

- Aquí estoy, sigo junto a ti- susurraron brillando los ojos del chico, calidez aparecía en su rostro al verla a ella.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto, Tom!- gritó Ginny mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara del chico, que en vez de rechazar su tacto, se dejó acariciar para que ella lo reconociera.

- No, no llores, no vale la pena llorar de felicidad sin una sonrisa en el rostro que acompañe, señorita- dijo el quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.- ¿me amas?- preguntó cuando la chica se tranquilizó.

**_Y cuando tú abras tu corazón hacia mí, emprenderemos una marcha que jamás acabará… _**

Suavemente, la tomó de su mano y la aproximó hacia un rincón donde había menos luz que antes.

- Vendrás conmigo por siempre- prometió el chico mirándola al mismo tiempo que sonreía deslumbrante ante la idea.

- ¿Moriré?- cuestionó Ginny, ella entera temblaba.

El se detuvo suavemente, la miró a los ojos agachándose para verla mejor y con su dedo índice en sus labios haciéndole un gesto de silencio, le dijo:

- Iremos a un lugar donde nadie podrá perturbar nuestra vida, he venido sólo de ese lugar para venir a recogerte- dijo Tom, enredando su mano en la de él.

- ¿Entonces si moriré?- quiso confirmar nuevamente ella.

- No existe la muerte cuando dos seres que se aman marchan juntos del lugar donde nadie los acoge- se sinceró el críptico joven, sus ojos resplandecieron.

**_Porque el Destino, te mandó a mí, es un sendero difícil de cruzar…_**

- Tengo miedo- dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacia una ventana que se encontraba abierta.

- Conmigo jamás lo tengas- previno Tom Ryddle, devolviéndole la mirada cómplice.

- Es por todo lo que dejo atrás, Tom- se sinceró ella esperando que él la comprendiera, siempre lo hacía.

- Debes tener una nueva vida, se cómo tu alma se ha marchitado pero me encargaré yo de recuperarla- prometió el, recogió la mano de la pelirroja y la beso en ambas con intima ternura.- Sólo entrégate a mí.

**_Ven conmigo y llegaremos al fin del sendero que tanto nos ha costado recorrer. _**

El joven oscuro tomó nuevamente su varita y la agitó provocando que una fuerte corriente de aire surgiera de la nada agitando ambos cabellos, ambas túnicas.

- Adonde quieras que vayas, iré yo- prometió Ginny apoyándose del barandal de la ventana.

- Te esperaré en el umbral de la oscuridad- indicó el.

Levantó su mano y acarició el cabello de la chica que temblaba como una hoja en la estación de otoño, seguidamente –y sin darle a ella tiempo de reaccionar- se inclinó sobre la pelirroja hasta que pudo –si es que hubiera querido- contar las pecas de su pálido rostro, y mirándola por última vez a los ojos, la besó.

Fue como si un escritor hubiera trabajado y padecido por días escribiendo una carta contando lo qué pasó en su vida, hasta llegar casi muerto y agotado, para luego colocar la marca de lacre marcando el final de su largo y difícil trabajo, así fue para Ginny el beso que estaba recibiendo de Tom Ryddle, el señor oscuro del mundo mágico.

- Te amé siempre- le hiso saber Ginny luego de separarse.

- Pequeña, no fuiste la única- respondió únicamente Tom.

Se escucharon varios pasos agitados y luego como alguien gritaba aterrado:

- ¡Ginny!- y seguidamente, la puerta se abrió, por donde entró el trío dorado de Gryffindor.

- Te veré pronto- dijo Tom en su oído rápidamente.

Lo único que pudo ver Ginny fue que alguien la empujó hacia un abismo del cual no supo cómo parar la caída, el aire congelado le azotó su rostro y la oscuridad se apoderó enteramente de ella.

**_Nunca serás de nadie, pequeña. _**

- ¡Nooooooo! - gritaron tres personas al mismo tiempo mientras se precipitaban contra la ventana en un intento desesperado.

- ¡Ginny! - gritó Hermione sin creerse lo que pasó, estaba escéptica, recia a creérselo.

- ¡No mi hermana! - chilló Ronald tratando de ver en la oscuridad, histérico.

- Se fue con el - murmuró Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, nadie lo escuchó.

Ginny después vio luz en su camino, vio a Tom caminando en un abismo de sombras –tal y como un príncipe- y sonrió: por qué eso era lo que siempre quiso.

Estaba feliz, y siempre lo sería.

**_Porque tú sólo eres mía, hasta la eternidad._**

* * *

Notas de autora: Una historia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, le tengo mucho cariño también y pronto la comenzaré a reescribir para que esté más pulida. Hasta el momento, no lo está por lo que pido su comprensión. :) Tengan un lindo día, Kirtash R


End file.
